Howl
by Yuki Sakura-chan
Summary: Rory is still hurting after Logan walked away, and finds solace with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all Amy Sherman-Palladino. **

**Howl   
**

She cried that night. Who could blame her? Graduating from Yale was suppose to be her crowning achievement, yet she felt like her heart was so heavy that she was drowning. Her grandmother couldn't understand why she would turn down being a Huntzberger, but that was her grandmother for her. She knew Lorelai was right when she alluded to the fact that there would always impasses between them and her grandparents.

She wanted to talk to him. They spent so much time each day talking, texting, and leaving cute messages for each other that it was embedded in her routine and even instinct. Every time she picked up the phone she had to stop herself from accidentally dialing his number. When the call came for her to be on the most talked about campaign trail… her heart broke into so many pieces. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to share her excitement, her joy, and her fears, but most of all to thank him for supporting her. It was then she realized. It was not Logan who had pushed her back to Yale. It was NOT Logan who kept her writing. Only one person had ever given her the push, the inspiration to keep going, but she had thrown it all back into his face.

After her amazing party in the rain and the morning after at Luke's, she was off to see the world. She said her final goodbyes and boarded the bus. She found a good seat that wasn't too drafty and settle down with a good book. As typical to her fashion, she had several books ready to go in her bag. She had her fiction (Ayn Rand), a biographical (Henry VIII), and the smallest book in her bag, Howl by Allen Ginsberg. She opened Howl to the first page, and that is when the tears started to come down. She could see the attitude filled letters of his writing in the margins. She knew she shouldn't be angry or sad, but yet it plagued her. _How many times did he break my heart?_ She thought. She put the book away and pick up Rand. Once again, she was hit with the heartbreak she felt before. This was book she had begged him to read. This was the book that was the cause of her ever having to reading Hemmingway.

She stared out the window, as the bus began to move. The thoughts began the flow as the countryside came into view._ I just broke up with Logan. What I am I thinking? He would just blame me for loving Logan, and just crawling back to him, because Logan doesn't want me. He told me that he would hurt me… but I didn't listen. _

It wasn't long until the bus reached her first stop. She was to unpack and report for her first day as a reporter in only two hours. She quickly picked up her keys, found her room, and began to unpack. As she pulled out her books, clothes, and other necessities, she spied upon two white words on a black binding "Truncheon Books", tucked away in an unused pocket. She had no idea how that book made it into her bag. _Did she subconsciously put it in there?_ She wondered then sighed. She did not have time for this right now.

She left the book there, and proceeded to clean up and change. She made her way to the reporter's area and waited for all it to begin. Her mind drifted Logan. She wondered what he was doing right now. How the weather in San Francisco must be like. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she remembered Jess and the first time they met. He was punk ass of a teenager with no respect for anyone. _He even stole her book,_ she fumed, but yet, even then she wasn't mad…instead she had dubbed him "Dodger." As the introductions were made and the speeches begun, she put all her effort into focusing on her job. It would do her no good to be fired on the first day of her job. She asked as many questions as she could, and look forward to writing her first official piece. As the day and excitement all finished, she was congratulated by some of her fellow reports for the questions she asked and was invited to have drinks. However, she declined on the drinks. She just wasn't ready to meet new people yet.

She returned to her room, and let all her pain out for Logan. When she stopped, she laid on her bed looking at the jagged surface of the ceiling, it suddenly dawned upon her to call Paris. She would be able to have the impartial insight that she needed, and would be excited by her news. She speed dialed her number and after the second ring, Doyle answered the phone.

"Hey, Doyle. Is Paris around?"

"Hi Rory, this is really not a good time," he answered in panicky voice. "Paris just got a hold of all her new syllabi for all her new courses, and needless to say the crafts are NOT helping this time. She currently believes she is going to flunk out of Harvard Medical School, and even claims she doesn't even understand why they let her in."

"I am sorry, Doyle, let me see if I can help?"

"Thanks, I owe you," he answered as he got Paris to the phone.

"What, Rory?" Paris demanded.

"Paris, calm down. You will do fine. You got through Yale, for crying out loud."

"But, everyone there are all from Harvard, Yale, Princeton. What makes me any different?"

"Because you always rise to the top. You are Paris Gellar!"

"Okay…," She relented. "I am Paris Geller," she repeated.

"That's right, so go get them!"

"Thanks Rory."

"Not a problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked, and she closed the phone. _So much for Paris being helpful. You know what? _She thought to herself. _What is the worst that could happen? He could say no. He could refuse to talk to her, but that would be old Jess. New Jess loved her. He kissed her, last time she saw him. Would he really accuse her of running back to him with her tail between her legs? _

_I gotta try though, _she finally decided.

She didn't have his new number, though. She could ask Luke, but then Luke would tell Lorelai, and she just was not ready to have that conversation, yet. Instead, she just called information, and asked for Truncheon Books.

After several rings, "Hello," came a male voice. She could hear loud voices in the background. It sounded like they were having one of their famous artist nights.

"Hello," she responded. "I am looking for Jess Mariano."

"Who?" screamed the voice.

"Jess!"

"Hold on," he ordered. She could hear in the distance yell for Jess. "Hey, Jess. There is someone on the phone for you."

"Who is it?" He replied.

"I don't know. Just some chick," he answered with some minor aggravation in his voice.

The shuffle of the phone could be heard, and a familiar voice spoke, "Hello?"

She couldn't speak. She didn't think it would be this easy to find him.

"Hello? Hello?" Repeated the voice twice more. "I am going to hang up now."

"Hello," she responded meekly. "Hello, Jess."

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Reviews = Love. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, but no flaming. This is my desired form of reality. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Playlist:

Comeback to me – David Cook

Stop and Stare – One Republic

Cry – Mandy Moore

Uprising – Muse

Swing Swing – All American rejects

First Time – Lifehouse

Howl - Chapter 2

_Last time on Gilmore Girls:_

_The shuffle of the phone could be heard, and a familiar voice spoke, "Hello?"_

_She couldn't speak. She didn't think it would be this easy to find him._

"_Hello? Hello?" repeated the voice twice more. "I am going to hang up now."_

"_Hello," she responded meekly. "Hello, Jess."_

* * *

"Hello, Jess"

"Hello, Rory. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you? he asked with apathy in his voice. "

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I don't believe you, Rory. . . What do you really want? You are keeping me from a pretty raging shindig, you know?" he responded with his voice coated with sarcasm.

"I said it already. I simply wanted to see how you were doing."

"I don't believe you. I think the real reason you are calling is because Mr. Pretty Boy left you."

"How did you know about that?"

"It even made the news here. Everyone knows, Rory. Even the Proles know. How could they not? He's one of them," he ranted with such bitterness in voice.

Rory couldn't hold the tears any more. She quickly mumbled out, before her tears could be heard, "I'm sorry I called. Bye, Jess."

She slammed the hotel phone into the receiver, and slid against the wall to ground until she was sitting down with her arms around her legs and her face crying into her knees.

She remained that way for a while, but she didn't know for how long. Eventually she stood up without a thought in her mind, and crawled into bed and into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Jess POV:

"_I'm sorry I called. Bye, Jess."_

"Rory, wait! Don't hang up," he said with urgency in his voice, but it was too late. She had hung up the phone already. Jess put the phone back down into the receiver. _I don't want to down that path again. I tried to be the man she always wanted, but she didn't want me_, he reasoned with himself. While his thoughts lingered, his hands had already picked up the phone and started to dial Rory's cell number. He put the phone to his ear, and to his disappointment, it went straight to voicemail. "_This is Rory Gilmore, leave your message after the beep."_ After a moment of silence, he hung up.

He went upstairs while barely comprehending what had all just transpired. He had waited years for her to be his again. _I know I screwed up. I had her. She loved me. She would of loved me all through Yale. It was only 22.8 miles there. I could of seen her at anytime. She would not had any time for that prick of a Porsche driver. _He tried her cell again, but he met the voicemail again. _This is really déjà vu, _he thought remembering the time he went to live with Jimmy. _She told me she may of loved me, even then. I have to find her. _He knew Luke would know where she was. Last he heard, Luke and Lorelai were hitting it off pretty good, again. _May this time they will actually make a commitment, _he thought jokingly. He dialed Luke's number, hoping Lorelai wasn't around.

"Hello?" Came Luke voice after the first ring.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Jess."

"You got a moment?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Do you know where Rory is?"

"Jess, why are you going down that road again?" asked Luke in disbelief.

"Because she called me."

"And you guys fought?"

"Something like that."

"I don't know where she is."

" How can you not know where she is? You are joined to Lorelai by the hip, thanks to the magic power of coffee beans," answered Jess in ironic frustration.

"Jess, I don't know, because she got a job as a reporter on a campaign trial."

"Which one?"

"I am not letting you go down that road. You finally got things together."

"Fine, I will figure it out myself," he yelled, but then said in a more mature voice, "thanks for your help anyway. Hey, please don't tell Lorelai. I would rather Rory told her, if she wanted to.

" Okay, Jess. You staying out of trouble, right?"

"Ya, all is good."

"Try to keep it that way, okay?"

" Sure, bye."

"Bye."

Jess hung up the phone, and smiled to himself. _On the bright side there are only a few major campaigns going on. Plus, I am sure some of her work must of made it to the internet. _Jess searched the different candidates and news articles for Rory, but he could not find her. _There is no way her work would not made it online, _he thought skeptically. _Well, Philly is a large town, all the campaigns are going to have stop here eventually, _he gloated in searched online for all the different campaign trials, and noticed there would be one there the next day. He got ready for and went to bed with a quite smirk on his face. When he woke in the morning, he knew it was the day.

His friend Matt, was still awake from previous night's fun, when Jess made it downstairs.

"You went MIA on us, you know?"

" I know. I had to handle something."

"The chick on the phone, right?"

"Ya."

"She was the one that was here before, huh?"

"Ya."

"Well go after her. You haven't been the same since then, you know?"

"Thanks."

Jess headed toward the door, silently laughing to himself. He opened the door and heard a scream like yelp, and jumped back.

Once he got over the temporary shock, he spoke, "Hello."

"Hi, Jess."

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Reviews = Love. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, but no flaming. This is my desired form of reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Playlist:

What if –Kate Wislet

Meet Me Halfway- Black Eye Peas

Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day

Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

What's Left of me – Nick Lachey

Howl - Chapter 3

_Last time on Gilmore Girls:_

_ "She was the one that was here before, huh?"_

_ "Ya."_

_ "Well go after her. You haven't been the same since then, you know?"_

_ "Thanks."_

_ Jess headed toward the door, silently laughing to himself. He opened the door and heard a scream like yelp, and jumped back. _

_Once he got over the temporary shock, he spoke, "Hello."_

"_Hi, Jess."_

* * *

"Hi, Jess."

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her deep blue eyes just made him want to melt and take her in his arms, but he knew he had to stay in control.

"You want to go get a cup of coffee? he asked. "I mean, you're still into coffee right?" he questioned coldly in his typical Jess tone, but with him quite nervously on the inside.

"Yes and yes," she responded shyly. They walked down about half a block to a place called "Dukes", which looked a lot like Luke's. Rory started laughing so hard and taking pictures to show her mom. Then she looked at him and laughed even harder.

"Hey, don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this," he responded. They walked into the diner, each ordered some coffee, and found a seat by the window look out to the not so quaint town.

Rory was first to comment, "The outside may look the same, but the view from inside is definitely different. It kinda makes me think of Alice in Wonderland. Does Luke know?

"Nah. It'd break his heart." They ordered their food, and as they waited, silence fell upon them. Jess was the first to break the awkward silence. "So, how is the job thing working out for you?

"It's good," she answered with her semi-cold and proper DAR voice.

"It's good?" he answered in disbelief. "I don't expect some 40 page Ayn Rand intro like answer, but honestly do you want to add to that?" he add with a smidge of anger and annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Jess", she responded apologetically. "It's really good. I could do without the stinky bus or the hopping from hotel to hotel, but it wouldn't be what it is without it," she replied with a smile.

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"Three days. " she replied as she sipped a bit of her coffee.

_I only have three days, and then I'll lose her again, _he thought. He knew if he got her talking more, it would make things better before they had to get to the tougher unsaid topics, so he brought up their old failsafe of books.

After taking a sip of his own coffee, he asked, "So, what are you reading these days?

"I am working on this great biography of King Henry VIII," she began to describe animatedly.

As the conversation became livelier with references of everything from Elizabeth Barrett Brown to Stephanie Meyer and Orwell, she became very quiet.

"What's up?" questioned Jess.

After a couple more moments of silence, she squeaked out" You want to know something?

What?

"I have Howl with me," she confessed.

"Why?"

"I am not sure. I don't even remember packing it," she answered quietly.

RPOV

_I can't believe I just confessed I have __Howl__. He must think I am trying to get him back now,_ she ranted in her head to herself. She glace over at her cell phone and jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"I totally lost track of time," she responded in a hurry.

"What do you mean?"

" I needed to of left ten minutes ago," she responded as she stood up, and grabbed her bag and coffee.

"To where?"

"Job... reporter thing...," she spat out as she was still trying to find her head. At that point Jess stood up and held her by her shoulders.

"Everything is going be okay, my little Hemmingway hater," he comforted her. She relaxed and beamed a big Jess smile at him. _He always knew what to say… _"I enjoyed catching with you today, Rory. I don't want to pressure you, but I would like to see you again this evening after you are finished with working, but it is up to you. You know my number, alright? he said as he kissed the top of her head and let go of her shoulders. _Say yes, Rory.. Say YES!! she screamed at herself. _

"I'll let you know, Jess…" she replied as she stared to walk away.

A/N: By the way sorry for not updating so long…don't hate me. Life happened, but on to the good news I already have half of the next chapter already done, which I hope makes up for my lack of posting. 

By the way, I have a curious question for the Gilmore Girls community. What do you think Rory and Jess would think about Twilight? 

Let me know what you guys think. Reviews = Love. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed, but no flaming. This is my desired form of reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Playlist:

Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

The Wind Blows – The All-American Rejects

Addicted - Simple Plan

Howl - Chapter 4

_Last time on Gilmore Girls:_

_"I'll let you know, Jess…" she replied, as she started to walk away._

RPOV

She walked away, picking up the pace as she got further away and clutching her bag against her body without looking back; so, he wouldn't see the fear on her face. To her relief, she arrived at the speech site just on time, but everything after that was just a blur. After the speech, she returned to her hotel room, and began pacing back and forth, trying to make a decision. Lorelai would not be happy about this, but she needed her help. She took a few more paces, a deep breath, and dialed.

"Hi, Loin-fruit. Find any cute security guys for me yet? Lorelai answered, followed by what sounded like an exasperated growl in the background.

"You really ought to make sure it is me, before you come off sounding like Liza Minnelli." "If I am Liza Minnelli, then you're Elizabeth Taylor." Rory rolled her eyes, and attempted to shift the conversation to where she needed it to be before she lost her nerve. "Mom," she squeaked out in a needing voice.

Lorelai immediately went into concern mom mode and asked, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Rory took a loud deep breath, and started to explain. "I know I never told you about the time that Logan and Jess met, or how I kissed Jess in Philadelphia."**  
**

"You what?" she responded in surprise, but before she commenced yelling, she stopped. Rory needed her.

Rory explained everything she had missed, which was followed with silence as Lorelai attempted to process it all.

"You never really got over him, did you?" Lorelai eventually commented.

"I don't think so."

"Rory, I know from Luke, that he's different than he use to be, but that doesn't mean I like him. I know he was the one that got you back to Yale and to your life, and all that good Friday night special stuff, but he has never seen you in pain like I had to."

"What should I do?"

"I can't tell you that, but no matter what you can talk to me, my little prodigal daughter."

"I know, thank you."

"Come home soon… mommy misses you, and Luke won't let me have the good caffeinated stuff."

"Why..? He always gives you the good stuff…"

"Well you'll just have to come home and find out, won't ya?"

"So, you mean you are pregnant..."

"How'd you know?"

"I heard that apple you eating while we were talking. While others have super hearing of sea creatures, I have healthy food hearing."

"That you do…"

"Bye, Mommie Dearest."

"Bye, Christina." With that comment, the phone clicked off. She went back to pacing. She knew Lane would give her the same answers, but just more music references than pop culture ones. At that point her hands had begun to shake as she picked her phone up to dial.

JPOV

He was reading. That is what he does when he is nervous. Okay… scratch that… he wasn't reading. He was flipping pages and practically wringing the book in his hands as he watched the phone.

"Jess," came his other roommate, Chris, "a watched phone doesn't boil." Jess threw his book at his head, since he wasn't reading it anyway. "Such blasphemy," responded Chris as he dodged the paperback. Jess reached for another book nearby and threatened without words to do the same thing again. "Fine, fine… I will leave you to your phone watching, eesh."

Just as Jess stopped paying attention to the phone to deal with Chris' banter, the phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi, Jess."

"How was work?" he asked.

"It was good," she replied with a smile in her voice.

"I'm glad you called," he replied remembering the first time he said that.

"Yeah."

"So, I am assuming you are taking me up on my offer then?"

"Yes, Jess." Jess couldn't help but smile. "Do you want me to pick you up, or meet here?"

"There is fine. I will be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay."

When Rory arrived, Jess was by the door and ready to go.

"Where are was going?" she inquired.

"It is a surprise, but you'll like it, I promise." She pouted in response, but conceded to letting Jess take her hand lead the way. As they walked in the cool, early evening summer air, they were silent, and only the plit-plat of their shoes against the traffic could be heard. Even though they both wanted to be there, the tension was nearly visible.

After a few blocks of stolen glances, Jess stopped at a nearly hidden entrance with an old fashion pub sign hung above it with the letters, CBR.

"CBR?"

"Chris, Matt, and I couldn't decide what to name it, so we finally caved to the idea of naming it Cedar Bar Redux, but that sound so lame; so, it became CBR, and we've made it game for people to make up what the letters can stand for. The best one each week gets a beer," he explained as they walking through the door and he pointed to a large chalkboard on the wall.

The chalkboard read:

Co-Bain Rules

Cullen Bella Rules

Christ Been Reborn

Can Beer Reappear?

Rory laughed so hard, and then beamed with pride. "You have accomplished so much, Jess. I knew you could." He gave a crooked smile in return and found table to settle down at. The food and drink came quickly as Rory observed her surrounding and watched the band rehearsed some Clash, Bon Jovi, and Poison.

After the band had settled down and Jess and Rory had a bit to eat and drink, Jess face Rory and with the most serious expression, spoke; "So, the million dollar question is, why did you call?" She did not expect him to ask that question so bluntly and without warning.

"Because, I enjoyed catching up with you earlier, today," she answered, coyly, knowing what he really meant.

"No, I mean, why did you called the first time, last night?"

A/N: I tried to be quick about this one, obviously that was a fail, but I'll try not to lag so much on the next one. 

On the side note, due the wonderful and diverse responses I received regarding the last question I put up (go see my reviews), I would like to keeping doing questions. So, this chapter's question is, what do you think Rory and Jess would think about Nirvana? 

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I try to thank everyone personally, but if some reason I missed you, I still thank you. 

Let me know what you guys think. Reviews = Love. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed, but no flaming. This is my desired form of reality.

Last side note:  
One of the reviews I got said I was making Jess a bit OOC, and I feel that way a bit, too; however, I would like to mention I wanted to set him up being much more mature and the kind of man that Rory needed and now wants. So, not to ruin too many surprises… keep this in mind, Jess will not disappoint. There will be drama (the Gilmore kind of course…) so, hopefully this type of anticipation will help some of you all stick around while I set things up and get the plot up and going. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Playlist:

Lady Antebellum - Need You Now  
Kiss Yourself Goodbye - The All American Rejects  
Pavement - Cut Your Hair  
Reba Mcentire- Consider Me Gone **  
**Weezer – Buddy Holly  
Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve

Howl - Chapter 5

_Last time on Gilmore Girls:_

_After the band had settled down and Jess and Rory had a bit to eat and drink, Jess face Rory and with the most serious expression, spoke; "So, the million dollar question is, why did you call?" She did not expect him to ask that question so bluntly and without warning._

_"Because, I enjoyed catching up with you earlier, today," she answered, coyly, knowing what he really meant._

_"No, I mean, why did you called the first time, last night?"_

JPOV 

Rory was speechless at first, with eyes wide, like a deer in headlights, but after a moment she responded, "why did you keep coming back to Stars Hollow?"

"Touché," he responded, after his own pause.

Both of them knew what the answer was. They even knew why they were even sitting there despite the fact they hadn't spoken in a year plus. Each look looked at the other, trying to process and decide what to say and do. They had grown up. If it had been a few years back, they would of jumped down each others' throats already.

Rory broke the silence after a couple minutes with a startling, but somewhat irrelevant comment, "I think my mom and Luke are going to have a baby."

"What?" he exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat.

"This afternoon when I called her, she alluded to it, but I think I was so focused on my problems, that I did not quite register it until now."

He could tell how antsy she was to call Lorelai, but didn't want to upset him. "It's fine, Rory. Go call her. I'll be here waiting." She looked at him unsurely. "I promise I won't run away," he reassured her. Hesitantly, she grabbed her phone off the table, and stared at him, as if he was a puff of smoke that could dissipate at any time. She picked a quiet corner of CBR, and called Lorelai. Her eyes never left him during her whole conversation, even with her obvious jumping and squealing of joy.

As Jess waited for her return, he started to cogitate about the last 24 hours and all the events that led him being there. Jess was reminded that she had been his mission that morning. He was actually going to find her. "_Why?" _he asked himself._ "Duh," _he answered himself. No matter how mad or hurt he had been previously, and even if they both remained close to Luke, this really may be his last chance.

When Rory returned to table and sat down, he looked her in the eye and immediately started to speak. "You know, he began with a slightly arrogant, but still sweet tone, "When I heard that dumb prick and you split, I had hoped you had come to your senses and dumped his elitist ass, but I found out it was because he left you." Rory tried to cut in to respond, but he just held his hand up to ask her to stop. "No matter how angry I had been at you," he continued, "I knew he was truly stupid to let you go. I am really sorry for all the times I hurt you. I know that's kind of our M.O., but I'd like to change that."

RPOV 

She didn't want to take her eyes off of him. She knew it was silly. It was not like he would run out the door the moment her back was turned, but she couldn't help it. She grabbed her phone and called Lorelai.

After just one ring, the phone was answered with displeased "about time."

"About time?"

"About time you called back. You have a slower reaction time than Jackson."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I know. I know. Jess owes me," she triumphantly declared. "You may react accordingly, now."

"OMG, You're Pregnant!" she screamed while jumping up and down. "How far along are you?"

"About four weeks."

"Wow."

After some more yelling and screaming, she excused herself away from the phone, they said their good-byes, and she returned to a semi-pensive Jess. She was unsure what to expect, but she knew the conversation was about to change everything. She listened to what he said. She thought at first he was going to blame her, but instead he apologized and wanted to pursue something new.

She asked, just to make sure, "What did you mean by 'I know that's kind of our M.O., but I'd like to change that.' Like, what do you want?"

"I want you, Rory." She was speechless.

"I want you, too," she finally replied. Jess reached over the small table and kissed as her just like the last time when he saw her, but this time, everything was really fixed. They stopped for a second, gazed into each others' eyes, and then continued kissing. The memories of all the good things in their past and of how each other tasted all came rushing back.

"Umph, Umph" came a cough/voice. The bar had emptied out long ago, and Matt and Chris were looking at them with mischievous grins. They gathered their things and exited quite quickly. Jess escorted her back to her hotel (with a few more kisses along the way, of course.)

"You have to work tomorrow?" he asked, dawdling, not wanting to leave her side quite yet.

"Yes."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I will come find you after I finish."

After many attempts at good-bye, they at last parted ways, watching each other as each disappeared into the night's horizon.

As she laid in her bed that night, she thought about the day's events, and it finally dawned upon her, this is why she couldn't say yes to Logan. She smiled at the level peace she finally felt. As her eyes began to droop in conjunction with the calming effect of her roommate Amanda's snoring, her phone lit up and began to buzz across the table. She glanced at the phone and name flashed "Logan."

A/N: Okay, I realized when I was typing this that I had a minor timing issue. I don't think I made it clear at the beginning of the story that a few weeks had passed since the farewell party, so please keep that in consideration when you read this story, otherwise Lorelai would have had to have some type of miracle instant pregnancy… 

In continuing with the question, this week's question is what do you think they would have thought about Harry Potter? … Just on a small aside, if you guys don't wish for me to continue the question things, let me know. I like them, because it lets me get to know my readers a little better, but it is all up to you guys. 

I'd like to thank everyone for their all the support. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to CraftyNotepad for helping making my grammar just a bit less atrocious, and for her winning entry into Rory's and Jess's world at the CBR with "Consume Beer. Repeat," Also, to Lady. of. Victory. Rising(all one word, but FF kills it without the spacing) for the song inspiration that brought chapter to life a little quicker. 

I know, an update so soon? Ya! Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Figure you all wanted this up more than me editing it a bunch more times. 

Let me know what you guys think. Reviews = Love. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed, but no flaming. This is my desired form of reality.


End file.
